Planned Anniversaries
by blein
Summary: Kurt and Blaine schedule make out sessions, so they obviously plan their anniversaries. With Burt because I love Burt.


**Summary**: _Kurt and Blaine schedule make out sessions, so they obviously plan their anniversaries. With Burt because I love Burt.  
_

* * *

The doorbell rang. Once. Twice. Again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. " Burt opened the door, eyes still half closed. "Oh, hi Blaine… Kurt didn't tell me you were coming today."

"Hi", replied Blaine, with the happiest grin on his face. "Oh, he didn't?"

"Maybe I don't remember. Well, come in then, he's still asleep, you can go upstairs if you want to wake him up," Burt said walking into the kitchen.

It was 7am on a Sunday, and Blaine woke up exactly three hours before, he couldn't contain the excitement in his body, but he knew it was too early to start driving to Kurt's, so he decided to wait. Well, that didn't go as expected, in fact, Blaine started driving about thirty minutes later. But, he thought, _I have to find a florist, and choose the perfect flowers, it's gonna take some time. I can totally go now. I will drive slowly._

"Oh, I'm sorry, Burt, did I wake you? I didn't realize it was so early! I'm sorry, I can come back later." Blaine looked at his watch.

"I'm making coffee, want some?"

"No, thank you, I think I'm already excited enough." Blaine answered, his palms sweating.

"Okay. Anyway don't worry, I was already awake, I have to go pick up Carole from work. You can sit if you want, Blaine. There's no need to stand there, you know." Burt chuckled, waiting for his coffee.

"Yes, I think I'm gonna sit. Thanks." Blaine couldn't stay still on his chair.

After a couple of minutes, Burt sat next to Blaine, holding his cup.

"Are you gonna tell me why you're here?" He took a sip.

"Oh! I thought you knew, today is our two year anniversary, so we are, you know, celebrating."

"Happy anniversary! Go wake him, then, so you can celebrate together, isn't that the purpose?" Yes, he was kind of making fun of Blaine but he looked so scared and nervous, he couldn't help it.

"Yeah… but it's seven and I told him I'd be here at nine, I don't want to start the day with Kurt in a bad mood. This year is my turn to organize the _celebration, _I'm really nervous, I think you can tell," he told Burt, exhaling an anxious laugh. "Last year everything was wonderful, it was one of the best days of my life so…"

"So you like… take turns?"

"Yes, yes we take turns, Kurt thought it would be a great idea, so every other year one of us would receive a whole day of surprises… I have the day planned, we're doing a lot of different stuff, but I didn't even attempt to overcome last year, it'd be impossible."

Burt watched the excitement in Blaine's eyes as he told him what they were going to do today.

"I'm starting with some flowers," Blaine continued, "Oh, I left them in the car, I'll go get them."

As Blaine headed toward the door, heavy sounds were coming from the stairs.

"Oh, my God!"

"Uhm… Hi!" Blaine turned, just to be faced by a boy, a beautiful boy, his beautiful boy. Bare feet, long legs, pajama bottoms hugging his hips, the only piece of clothing he was wearing at the moment. His chest, slightly pinker that usual, and the neck Blaine loved to kiss for hours. His face, beautiful face, covered, at the moment, by a thick layer of… face product, the one that looked and felt -_yes, Blaine had tried it_- like sand, blue sand.

"Oh, my God…" Kurt repeated. "I heard something and I thought I'd check… turn around! I'm not ready yet!"

"Don't worry, Kurt. I've seen you plenty of times like this."

"Shut up, Blaine! It's our anniversary, I have to be perfect. Why are you already here, by the way? You told me at nine, I have to do my hair, and get dressed and… it's too early!" Kurt's voice was rising with every word, not a good sign.

Blaine had to fix this, "…I have flowers! I was going to-"

They both turned toward Burt who couldn't contain his laugh anymore.

"I'm going to pick up Carole, have fun with your… _everything_ you're doing. I don't know, I'm just guessing you're doing a lot of things… Okay, bye! See you later, if you're still here, that is."

"Well…" Kurt said.

"Yeah… I- I'm going to my car, I left the flowers th-"

"Blaine."

"What?"

"Happy anniversary." Kurt said softly, smiling with his eyes, and his blue face.

Blaine exhaled, "happy anniversary, Kurt."

Kurt leaned in, pressing a chaste kiss to Blaine's soft lips.

"Oops, you have some exfoliator on your nose, there," Kurt said wiping it off with his thumb.

"…thanks," Blaine giggled.

There were a few seconds of silence, then Kurt bit his lower lip, "what about those flowers?"


End file.
